The Watering Hole
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Pippin and Merry get a surprise one day while exploring in Rivendell. The twins get up to mischief. Rather random.


The Watering Hole

The day was warm and the breeze equally so for the two Hobbits. Pippin was eager to reach the watering hole he had found the day before, during his wandering inside the boundaries of Rivendell. What Merry thought he didn't know, but the look on his face was quite pleased.

"It's just on the opposite side of these...shhh."

Pippin had heard a laugh on the opposite side of the rocks he had been talking about. A decidedly female voice, with a slightly musical lilt to it that told him it was one of the Elves. Merry soon had joined him, his face showing a small smile.

As quietly as he could he peeked his head over the side of his hiding place and his jaw dropped. A group of Elves, mainly female, were bathing in the water he had been hoping to swim in.

Merry soon had joined him in his wonderment. Mouth gaping open at the sight of so many naked females.

Scattered among the Elves were a few females of the Mannish race, all seeming to be happy to be out playing in the water, racing each other and acting much like he wished he was. The sight of so many unclad females though...he wondered which would be the better deal, swimming, or watching?

"Pippin, I think that now would be a wise time to leave," whispered Merry into his ear, but the look on his face told Pippin that it was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Come on! How many can say that they have seen so many naked females at home, Merry? Lets just stay for a bit."

The older Hobbit must have given up all pretences of wanting to leave, as the grin he shot Pippin was truly...lecherous. He knew then it would have been a good time to leave, but, his mind and body betrayed him into watching.

It was then that two pairs of eyes from the opposite end of the water spotted them, roughly at the same time that Pippin noticed that they were not the only ones watching. He blinked and the eyes across the bank had disappeared.

Figuring it to have just been his imagination, Pippin shook his head slightly, licked his lips, forgot to mention the incident to Merry and continued on with his watching. It indeed seemed to be a good activity during such lovely weather, though he did feel just a tad bit warmer than the sun permitted.

"A swim just now seems a better idea than it did when we set off," Merry stated, running his finger under the collar of his shirt.

"Aye, that it does," he replied. He was about to unbutton his shirt when an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed him around the waste, another hand covering his mouth so he didn't manage to make a sound larger than a tiny squeak. Shifting his eyes slightly to one side, he noted somewhat happily, that Merry was facing the same dilemma.

He was quickly whirled about and walked away from the hearing distance of the Elves bathing. He was dropped to the leafy ground, his knees falling in an unflattering bit of mud, and turned to face his abductor. He found himself looking into the grim grey eyes of two identical looking faces.

"What, pray tell, do you two think you were doing?" the one to his right asked, frowning down at he and his friend.

"We were going to go swim, if you must know. How were we to know that is where the ladies would be bathing," stated Merry, his voice and tone very convincing...as they should be! He was, after all telling the truth, Pippin thought.

"Well, now you know and there are some very important lessons to be learnt out of this experience!" stated the one to the left, a sudden and rather sinister smile coming to the Elf's face.

"First," said the one who talked first, "they leave when the sun reaches its zenith."

"Second," said the other, "you have to be quiet with so many Elves about, especially naked ones."

"And thirdly," they both said together, "make sure that you aren't caught!"

"They don't like that very much..." muttered the one that always seemed to speak before the other.

The other just laughed. Pippin was confused...why was it that two people had to look so alike in body, if not in personality.

The twins left them then, and Merry managed to snort in badly disguised humour. "I think we should leave the swim for tomorrow morning, Pip."

With a nod, Pippin agreed to that, seeing that the two who had just told them about when females bathed were both heading off in the direction they had come from...back to the watering hole.

"I think you would be right, Merry. And I thought we were bad..."

A/N - It ends abruptly, it started the same wayand was very short. It is supposed to be funny, though I don't know if I pulled it off. My challenge was to have Merry and Pippin watching female Elves bathe. It was not supposed to be random, but there it is, lol. Hope someone enjoys.


End file.
